Lateral epicondylitis affects 1-2 percent of the population. The etiology is felt to be from repetitive overuse of the muscles originating on the lateral epicondyle. Previous braces have tried to immobize the forearm muscles, or hold the wrist in dorsiflexion alone.
Various treatment including epicondylar bandages and neutral position or counterforce extensor forearm braces have been tried, such as those of U.S. Pat. No. 6,224,564 to Korobow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,901 to Richter, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,373 to Lancellotti, but provide minimal relief.